Jecht Qel-Vorn
Personality and Family Ethos There comes a time in every era where a being must step up and do what needs to be done, not for fame or glory, or even because it is expected of them, but because they know that it is their destiny; the choices they make will change the course of history and maybe save a life or two along the way. Live, fight, and die with honour. That is what it means to bare the Qel-Vorn family name. A well-to-do yet not rich Corellian family, the Qel-Vorns tend to spawn force sensitives but is moral. Jecht has a strong moral justice and follows his family's ethos of dying with honour and doing the right thing. He possesses a fiery determination and once set to a task he will see it through to the end. He is quick witted and calculating, though at times very quiet. Birth and Early life Jechts parents, Loran and Mica Qel-vorn, had met during his father’s tour of duty in the Hapan cluster. The two fell in love and soon after married. Mica left Hapes to be with her husband and as the decades passed she gave birth to three sons, Niko, Horatio and Jecht Qel-Vorn. Both of Jecht's brothers had been born Force sensitive and had been chosen at an early ages to join the Jedi Order. Jecht, however, was born deaf to the Force. This created tension between Niko, Horatio and Jecht. Despite Loran’s attempts to show all his sons the same affection, Jecht couldn’t help but feel second place to his brother. Despite Jecht’s pride for his older brothers he couldn’t help feeling that he was always in their shadow. Determined to overcome this and succeede Jecht pushed himself hard in whatever he turned his talents to. He excelled in his studies and took a keen interest in piloting and tactics, two things that his father took joy in teaching to his youngest son. At school he enjoyed being active, participating in any sport that pushed him to his limits. Everytime Loran would be away from his family he would leave Jecht with his dogtags, promising to return to collect them when his tour had finished. This had a profound effect on Jecht and despite an interest in science he decided to follow the same path as his father. At the age of 16 he enrolled in a Republic Academey on his homeworld of Corellia. In the breaks between studing he would either visit his brothers on Ossus or work in his family's Corellian bar. After graduating with distinction Jechts first commission was as a lieutenant onboard the Republic Cruiser "Sword of Democracy". This is where his story truely began. Republic service The Sword of Democracy's first tour of duty was standard boarder patrols and convoy escort along the Republics outer rim territories. Jecht gained his first true combat experience and his first blood was drawn when he was chosen to lead a boarding party. Pirates had decided to raid a trade convoy headed for the core worlds, with the Sword of Democracy being the first vessel to answer. The pirate fleet was unusually large and the required Acceptance into the Order Accension to Knighthood A Master of the Order A Jedi on the Run/ Surviving Resolution 66 Exile Knight of the Empire